


Double

by ArtificialFlavorz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, obligatory double date, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialFlavorz/pseuds/ArtificialFlavorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy & Annabeth agree to a double date, and Jason regrets everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to my tumblr, jason-graceless, when requested via anonymous ask.

They go bowling. It’s not anyone’s first choice– Piper suggests mini-golfing, to which Annabeth goes pale and shakes her head silently. Jason says swimming, maybe? To which Percy goes all serious and says ‘that’s kinda racist, bro’ and gestures to himself. Annabeth asks about the movies, but she and Jason insist on a documentary while Piper and Percy stand firmly on the side of the latest action thriller. Percy abstains from supplying any ideas.

And so they go bowling. It’s a suggestion from Leo, who gets sick of watching the four of them stand in the middle of camp and debate the pros and cons of a movie called ‘Attack 4: Death’, and comes in the form of him standing on top of the Hesphaestus cabin and shouting, “Just go bowling already!”

Jason drives. It’s not that no one else can drive, but for some reason Annabeth doesn’t have her license and Percy owns a dented up motor scooter that attests to his lack of parking ability, and Piper’s not sixteen for another month. He parks next to a sky blue minivan while Percy pays for their shoes and Piper and Annabeth choose a lane. By the time Jason finally walks into the alley (after repositioning the car a total of six times) things have already started to unravel.

For starters, they begin the round without him. (Piper claims she tried to stop them, but she’s laughing, so he’s pretty sure she’s lying) Percy bowls for him twice before he shows up, and it turns out that when Percy assures him that he’s been ‘doing well’, it means that Percy has been crouching down and pushing the ball down the gutter with both hands. (’Gee, bro. It’s not my fault you’re such a bad bowler’) Then, when Jason is con ned into buying nachos for the group, he returns to find that Piper has bowled for him and done the exact same thing. Though he has to admit it’s a bit more endearing when she does it, especially when she kisses him on the cheek to apologize.

And then there’s the revelation that Annabeth is, apparently, a nationally-ranked bowler. She scores a 270 the first round, crushing Percy’s 180, Piper’s 160, and Jason’s 68 (Not. His. Fault.) handily. That’s the moment that Percy gets this maniacal glint in his eye and suggests that the next round be played in teams.

Percy is less pleased with himself when it is decided that the teams should be boys versus girls. (’But Jason’s terrible!’) The girls, of course, win. Handily. Percy gives up by the third frame and just rolls his own bowling ball down the gutter defeatedly. Some disgusted patron runs by and complains that all the toilets in the women’s room have exploded.

In the end, it is agreed upon that double dates are a terrible idea. Percy tells the entire camp about just how bad Jason Grace is at, well, most things, but mainly bowling, and Jason punches his arm harder than he really should. Piper spends the hour-long car ride back to camp trying to convince Annabeth to have their bowling tag-team go pro, and Jason has to actually pull over and enforce his ‘no charmspeak in the car’ rule. Leo is blamed for the catastrophe.


End file.
